


【JD】布洛芬混悬液

by 1409391157abc



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1409391157abc/pseuds/1409391157abc
Summary: *R/1/8预警，是一个会波纹的大乔回到了小时候并欺负了一下小dio的故事。时间线是“ko no DIO哒！”之后——没多久。稍微混了一下时间。←*是我一直很想开的烧烧（？）车！病DIO出没！全篇主旨：大乔好惨！（不是）*在我看来挺甜的！但是我不管写什么都不太抓得住人物呜呜。我觉得有点OOC还请多包涵。*题目其实是退烧药……*OK的话↓





	【JD】布洛芬混悬液

当乔纳森再一次站在这片自己熟悉的土地上时，他有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。眼前的一切都如此熟悉，熟悉的喷泉，熟悉的大门——不过，丹尼不在，这让乔纳森开始确信那个人是否也在这里。

乔纳森一度怀疑过这是自己的一场梦，不过当他尝试触碰水池时，冰凉的触感给了他难以置信的真实，真实地足以让他感到悲伤。他记忆里的最后一刻停留在了船上，停留在了漫天大火将他吞噬的时刻。迪奥变成了吸血鬼，而他将对方的头抱在怀中，希望结束这一切。

乔纳森低头看了看自己，显然他的身上不是原本的装束，而是和艾琳娜上船时穿的那一身。他不禁有些埋怨，既然要跟他开这么一个玩笑，让他做这么有实感的一个梦，那为什么不干脆做到底。

他记得迪奥喜欢在自己的房间里看书。乔纳森凭借着自己的记忆走到了迪奥的房间门口，他也不知道是否该庆幸在一路上自己没有碰见任何管家——除了他在远远看向书房里的父亲时险些被管家发现。如果这不是一个梦，乔纳森也不想打扰父亲“现在”的生活，眼前的父亲还算得上年轻，而他则是成长后的身体，这毫无疑问会给父亲带来困扰。

那他会不会给迪奥带来困扰呢？乔纳森打算敲门的手在半空中停下了。他不清楚现在究竟是什么时间，迪奥来到他们家多久了，他们的关系怎么样……这些都无从得知，但他现在唯一思考过的一件事就是告诉迪奥，告诉迪奥在未来的时候不要试图触碰石鬼面，不要对他的父亲下手。他曾经无比希望他们的友情能够永远维持下去。

而做到这一切，只需要乔纳森此刻敲敲门就好了。这件事远远没有看上去那么简单，乔纳森深呼吸了好几次，总算是在门板上叩出了几个音节。

“谁？”

房间里传来的声音有些闷闷的，乔纳森不知道是否该接话，但迪奥下一秒就给了他一个台阶下。

“管家吗？进来吧。”

谢天谢地。乔纳森长长地出了一口气，他握住了门把手，微微用力将门旋开。

“迪奥。”

“？什么啊，乔乔，原来是你。”迪奥坐在书桌旁，甚至连头也没有回，“找我有什么事？”

“我……”乔纳森酝酿了半天的话仿佛一下子被卡在了肚子里，不知道从何说起。他犹豫了一下，最终选择径直走向迪奥的书桌。“我有些话想要和你谈谈，迪奥。”乔纳森说。

“如果你是说那个女人——艾琳娜的事情的话，还真是遗憾啊。乔……”迪奥放下杯子，缓缓地转过身，“……乔？”

迪奥觉得他是在做梦。一定是在做梦，而且这个梦很恐怖，吓得他差点没把刚下肚的退烧药吐出来。眼前的乔纳森并不是自己熟悉的那个乔纳森，他隐隐约约记得前几天对方一拳把自己打到哭，还意外地得了流感。那估计现在的乔纳森一拳下来自己命都没了。

“你是谁？”迪奥习惯性地从后腰处摸出小刀，以防止对方有任何对他不利的动作时能够及时反击。

乔纳森显然被刚刚迪奥的话吓了一跳。迪奥提到了艾琳娜，这让他清楚地意识到现在是什么时候——也是从这个时候，在这个时候，乔纳森曾感受到了前所未有的愤怒。

“迪奥。”乔纳森平复了一下心情，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“哈？”迪奥愣了一下，差点没有抓住手里的刀，“你才是，乔乔，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？——该不会是、因为心爱的女人不理你了所以深受注射了什么……”

“迪奥。”乔纳森很明显没有心情听迪奥继续说下去，所以他选择打断对方，并俯下身子握住了迪奥一直握着刀的手的手腕。

此时的迪奥比乔纳森矮多了，也瘦小多了，后者生怕控制不好力道抓一个腕骨粉碎。但要让迪奥松手放开手里的刀，不稍微施点力是做不到的。

“……乔乔！”手里的刀哐当一声掉在了地上，迪奥清楚和面前的人肉搏是毫无胜算的，而他手里最后一张底牌就在刚刚伴随着清脆的声响落了地。即便迪奥唯一可以反抗的道具已经失去，可乔纳森还是没有半点要放手的意思。由于感冒引起的发热使迪奥隐隐约约感到一阵作呕感，他不得不喊一声对方的名字来示意停止。

“抱歉，弄痛你了吧。”乔纳森微微皱起了眉头，可让迪奥无语的是对方手上的力度不仅半点没有减小，反而变本加厉——这个年轻的英国绅士，乔纳森•乔斯达，居然扯着他迪奥的这只手将他按在了床上。这要是放迪奥脑子里就是压根不可能的事情，他和乔纳森打过架，他也无数次让乔纳森吃瘪，可像今天这样处于如此明显的劣势还是头一次。

乔纳森扯下迪奥胸前系好的领带，先是按住后者的肩部，膝盖压住对方的大腿防止他挣扎，后再将那根整整齐齐的领带绑住了迪奥的两手。“如果你要问我是不是乔纳森的话，我可以回答，我是。但是你要问我是不是你认识的乔纳森……我很抱歉，迪奥。我只能告诉你，我是从很远的地方来的。”乔纳森的声音十分温柔，但迪奥却透过对方平静的语气感到了一丝冰冷，“我已经在控制自己了，迪奥。这件事，唯独这件事，过了这么多年，我还是无法原谅。”

迪奥的手被反绑在身后，他试图挣脱开，被对方以后背朝上按在床上的姿势使他觉得无比羞耻。在他印象里的乔纳森无非就是个幼稚的富家小鬼，会用拳头和大喊大叫来宣泄自己的愤怒，用不好听的话来说就是蠢——从头到尾都只能被他迪奥玩弄在股掌之间的家伙。可身上的这个男人平淡的话语却给了自己一种前所未有的感觉，也是他认为这辈子都不可能从乔纳森身上体验到的，名为恐惧的情绪。

“我不管你是谁，从哪里来——”迪奥努力抬起头对着身上的乔纳森说，“我要求你现在，立刻，马上！给我从我的身上滚下来，然后滚出我的房间！”

乔纳森并没有理会迪奥的要求，后者还不停地骂骂咧咧。在他的印象里迪奥从来没有这样过，不过在迪奥的记忆里也没有现在这样的乔纳森就是了。

“我不认为你现在有资格和我提条件和要求，迪奥。”乔纳森用力按住了迪奥的肩膀，只不过没使太大的劲，只让后者无法挣扎就可以了。对于现在的乔纳森来说，迪奥的力量实在是差了太多——就算是同时代的迪奥，单纯拼力气可能也比不过他，更不要说现在的迪奥了。

乔纳森不禁觉得有些好笑，就是因为迪奥，自己所有的一生，所有的宿命全都是因为迪奥而起的，而他现在完全可以掐着迪奥的脖子威胁他，告诉他这辈子都不要碰那个石假面，不要企图用换掉父亲的药来挑战他的底线。不过乔纳森还是没有这么做，他知道以迪奥的性格，只要他一离开，肯定会马不停蹄地去摘下墙上的石鬼面大肆研究一番。

“……！乔…你干什么！”被按在床上的迪奥同时被剥夺了挣扎的权利，这让他感觉不太好受，但比起这些，让他更加难受的是耳畔响起的金属搭扣弹开的声音。迪奥无比熟悉这个声音，是他的背带裤的搭扣。他突然对乔纳森想做的事情有些眉目，却又难以置信。

“小声一点。”乔纳森不慌不忙地解开迪奥背带裤的搭扣，顺势褪去他高至小腿的皮靴，手绕到对方的下腹处，解开镶在那里的扣子后将迪奥用来遮蔽身体的布料扯下。“你不想被我父亲听到吧——乖宝宝？”乔纳森可以咬重了乖宝宝这几个音，他记得迪奥喜欢作出一副上流社会无比有教养的好孩子的样子，以此来欺负小时候的他，使得他被别人看不起。

“我发誓，我会杀了你。”迪奥的声音有些发抖，体温本就有些偏高的大腿在触碰到偏凉的空气之后不由自主地开始打颤。他想要蜷缩起身体，可无奈乔纳森压着他使得他挪动半点位置都做不到。

你确实做到了。乔纳森没有把这句话说出口，而是松开了压着迪奥的手，将他翻了个面，正面朝着自己。在迪奥惊恐的目光的注视下，乔纳森褪去了对方下体的最后一块遮羞布，并且用手握住了迪奥的性器。老实说，乔纳森的手法并不熟练，但对于未经人事的迪奥来说绰绰有余。

“……！放、放开！”迪奥想要蜷起腿躲开，却被乔纳森硬生生用胳膊按了下来。他的青春性教育完全是从贫民窟学来的，可他从来没有尝试过被别人抚慰那处的感觉，这让迪奥有些不知所措。乔纳森的手上有一层茧，丝毫不如少年的手那般细腻，像是饱经战斗摧残过的手。而这双手此刻停留在迪奥的性器上，抚慰着后者试图带领他走向高潮。

乔纳森抬起头看向了迪奥，后者已经不由自主地把眼睛闭了起来，好像这样就能逃避现实似的。现在这样可比以后可爱多了，乔纳森想。迪奥的身体可以用青涩来形容——虽然平日里他的确是个上天入地不折不扣的小流氓，乔纳森还没套弄几下，迪奥的身体就开始给予对方高潮的信号。

“现在不行，迪奥。”乔纳森用拇指抵住了迪奥下体的顶部，“太快了，这样对你的身体不好。”

“什……！”迪奥完全没有想到乔纳森会说出这种话，相反比起Dirty talk，这种正儿八经的话足以让他脸红上一阵子。被堵着马眼的感觉并不好受，就像是从溺水者在喘上气的一瞬间又被人浇了一桶水下去一样。被硬塞着无法释放的液体似乎都集中在了身体的各处血管中，顺着身体倒流，迪奥感觉到自己的眼角有什么液体要夺眶而出。

“放……放开！啊、…！”迪奥觉得自己的理智似乎在暴走，像是迫不及待地要从这幅躯壳中逃出去一般。迪奥扭动着身子试图让乔纳森松开对自己的束缚，越是挣扎发热带来的酸痛感也愈加明显。

“如果你会为了你做的事情道歉的话，迪奥。”乔纳森俯下身子凑近金发少年的耳边轻声说道，“我会放开你。”

“……哈、啊。”迪奥张了张嘴，像是要说什么的样子，可张到最后也只有呻吟从其中泄出。乔纳森像是料定了凭着迪奥的自尊心是不可能说出“道歉”之类的话，稍加施力按了按对方性器的顶部后便松开了手。

迪奥在一瞬间如释重负，可对方最后施加的力量使得他还隐隐约约感觉到下体传来的胀痛，使得他可怜的小兄弟只能断断续续地从顶部冒出些许液体，而得不到一瞬间的释放。低烧似乎有上升的趋势，眩晕感也蔓延上了迪奥的大脑。

“我真是想不到，你的房间里还会有这种东西。”乔纳森伸手打开迪奥书桌旁的一个抽屉，翻出其中一个纽扣大小的金属盒子捏在指尖，“是给谁准备的？还是说你一直都很……欲求不满？”乔纳森皱了皱眉头，在他绅士的脑子里翻搅了半天最后翻出了这么一个词眼。

迪奥晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想要把令人不适的眩晕感晃走。他抬起头看向了灯光下有些发亮的金属盒，意识到这是什么之后使他起了一身冷汗。迪奥先前去食尸鬼街的时候，东洋人给过他一些有趣的“小玩意儿”，起初他并不怎么在意，也不清楚到底这玩意儿有什么用途，想到日后可能用得着便先收了起来——但他从来没有想过会被乔纳森翻出来。

“等一下…乔乔！——你要干什……啊！”迪奥还没来得及说完，便被乔纳森架起了一条腿，与体温相差甚远的冰凉的油状物和他的皮肤相接触，使迪奥禁不住打了一个颤栗。还没等到他完全适应有些滑腻的软膏的触感，乔纳森便将他的一根手指送入了其中。

“呜、呜啊……！”下体被强行扩张的感觉使得迪奥控制不住地想要逃离，却又被乔纳森抓着胳膊按了回来。那处的感官像是被放大了无数倍，叫嚣着冲破迪奥理智的最后一道防线。

“我要干什么，我不认为在贫民窟长大的你会不知道。”乔纳森说着将手指又送深入了一些。他不是一个喜欢揭人伤疤，戳人痛处的人，但多年来的记忆在潜意识里不断地提醒着乔纳森，不要留给迪奥任何余地。

说句不好听的，乔纳森有时候觉得迪奥像是虫，当然不是在贬低他，也不是在说外表。而是多年来乔纳森认识到，只要留给迪奥任何生存的空间，对方就绝对不会服输，并且一定要将自己的敌人置于死地。

所以尽管现在迪奥正在他身下控制不住地颤抖，乔纳森也不打算动一丝一毫的同情心。他屈伸着指节，不断地将自己的手指向着更深的地方送去。

“等、等一下…别！”乔纳森的手指相对较粗，从未被开拓过的后穴在一开始接纳一根手指就已经说得上有些勉强了。不过幸亏乔纳森不缺的就是耐心，随着第一根手指逐渐适应后，乔纳森加入了第二根。

“如果我在这个时候，从指尖释放波纹会怎么样，迪奥？”乔纳森将两根手指浅浅地抽出，再顺着肉壁探入深处。

“呜、嗯…波纹？”迪奥断断续续地捕捉到了自己没有听过的名词，他眨了眨眼睛，确定不是因为发烧而引起的记忆断片，而是确确实实不知道后，向着乔纳森投去了疑惑的目光。后者愣了愣，随即皱着眉头笑了起来。

“不，你当我没说过吧。”乔纳森用力将手指朝着更深处顶了顶，满意地听见身下人有些呜呜咽咽的呻吟。现在的迪奥肯定不知道波纹的事情，况且使用波纹也只是乔纳森一时兴起所说的一句玩笑话——用是不可能用的，先不说他现在呼吸乱成一团，而且就算是欺负迪奥也不是这个欺负法。

可是迪奥不会死心，乔纳森的说辞和行为使他更加确信了对方知道很多他不清楚的东西。包括那个所谓的“波纹”到底是什么？迪奥的求知欲不停地叫嚣着想要知道，可热度使得他的大脑几乎处于一种停机状态，迪奥只得放弃思考。

“迪奥，这可能会有点疼。”乔纳森抽出手指，声音温柔得仿佛他现在并没有在侵犯迪奥，而是在给他讲一个甜甜的睡前故事。迪奥的脑子还没有转过来发生了什么，乔纳森就已经将他尺寸可观的性器抵在迪奥的后穴了。

“……乔乔……——如果你敢让它进来，我绝对会杀了你！”迪奥似乎总算清醒了点，他咬着牙从牙缝里蹦出这几个字。说句老实话，光是看到乔纳森的性器，并且想到这东西接下来会送进自己的身体，迪奥的眼泪就快下来了。

见乔纳森丝毫没有要停下来的意思，迪奥真的有些慌了。唇齿间控制不住流露出破碎的呜咽声，就连被绑在身体后边的手指指尖都在微微打颤。“我发誓！我一定会杀了你……！乔乔！”迪奥又补了一句。

“……抱歉，迪奥。”虽说不能对迪奥抱有同情心，但乔纳森还是不忍心去看迪奥挂满泪珠的眼角。乔纳森闭上眼睛，一狠心将自己的性器全部送了进去。

“……——！啊啊…啊……——！呜、呃……”

迪奥的眼泪在一瞬间像是决堤的洪水一般倾泻而出，胀痛和夹杂在其中微妙的快感搅得他的大脑一片混沌。他急促地呼吸着，似乎是这样就能逃脱乔纳森带给他的这片痛苦一般，失声的尖叫也变成了被呜咽卡住的破碎呻吟。

“抱……抱歉，迪奥，我没想过会这么痛。”乔纳森没有想到强行进入的痛苦会这么大，他也同样不好受。迪奥未经人事的甬道出奇的紧致，仿佛像是第一次的处女一般，不知是因为紧张还是什么。

“……去、”迪奥挤了半天也只能从口中挤出破碎的单字，他想让乔纳森出去，带着那个给予自己痛楚的物什滚得远远的，越远越好。与此同时是发烧带来的酸痛感，夹杂在一起使得迪奥几乎要昏过去，隐隐约约的作呕感顺着胃部蔓延而上，可到了口腔也只能化作干呕和细碎的呻吟。

乔纳森是一个很有耐心的人，他将迪奥的身子抱了起来，一下又一下地轻轻拍着他的背部帮人顺气。乔纳森清楚地感觉到自己肩部的衣料逐渐变得冰凉，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首正在他的怀里小声抽泣。

“迪奥，我要继续了。”乔纳森一手扶住了迪奥的腰，少年的腰比乔纳森的细多了，使得他有些担心如果不这么扶着，继续做下去的话就会像小树苗一样断掉。

“什——等、等等……啊……！”乔纳森解开了迪奥手上的束缚，后者几乎是下意识就环住了乔纳森的脖颈。像是头一次坐过山车的小女生一样，乔纳森几乎感觉自己的脖子快被迪奥勒断了。

迪奥趴在乔纳森的肩头，随着对方的动作哭得断断续续地。乔纳森有些怕迪奥被这样呛着，便将人的托着背稍微扶起来了些，后者抽泣着将温热的呼吸吐在乔纳森的耳畔。

“呜、…呜……”

说实话迪奥的感觉算不上好，乔纳森的冲撞也并没有很快，但不间断的像是潮水一般将他淹没，这让迪奥有些无所适从。他有些厌恶被快感占据主导，快感没过一开始的疼痛，像是曼陀罗的清香不断刺激着他的神经，而发烧却使得他昏昏沉沉地想要就这样睡过去。

第一次用后面在一开始很难使被进入方得到快感，乔纳森一手扶着身上的迪奥，一手探向了少年的性器，试图用抚慰的方式来减轻对方的痛苦。

“……迪奥？”在良久的动作都没有得到反应后，乔纳森拍了拍肩上的人，对方也只是哼哼两声就趴着不动了。乔纳森这才意识到什么，他将迪奥从自己的身上扒拉下来放在床上，低下头抵住对方的额头。

——果然是在发烧啊。

乔纳森拍了拍迪奥的脸试图让他清醒一些。一开始应该只是低烧，略微偏高的体温并不是那么容易发现，因此乔纳森并没有及时注意到迪奥的不适。迪奥还没有睡过去，只是发烧和快感使他有些神志不清，他用微微失焦的瞳孔看着身上的人。

干什么，继续啊，都做到现在了还装什么绅士。迪奥很想把这几个字劈头盖脸地贴在乔纳森脸上，可他昏昏沉沉的一句话都说不出来，眼皮也像是灌了铅一般一直往下掉。他意识最后残存的一点是感受到乔纳森将自己的性器抽了出去。

……再怎么样这样也继续不下去了吧。乔纳森皱起了眉头，迪奥因为几乎在睡觉的缘故没有硬起来还好说，可他就不得不把性器抽出来在一旁自己解决了。迪奥的脸有些微微偏红，闭着眼睛眼角还挂着泪珠的样子和他平时飞扬跋扈的形象确实不大吻合。

“……不管怎么样，还是晚安吧，迪奥。”乔纳森笑了笑，对方毕竟还只是个少年，自己处理完后还得帮他清理好才行，“如果你以后不做那些事情该多好。”

“……但是那样的话，你就不是迪奥•布兰多了。”

乔纳森在烈火中缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是大乔临死前回去了一下。  
当睁开眼的时候自己依然在那片火海之中。
> 
> 这样的故事。


End file.
